Holes
by Scarlette Dreams
Summary: The book is now a fanfic. based of the wounderful book holes
1. 1

Holes  
  
I. Don't. Own. Holes. I don't own X-men:evo.  
  
Shinigami Daimou: yep, the book is now a movie.  
  
Wanda: don't you mean, "The book is now a fanfic"?  
  
Shinigami Daimou: possibly.  
  
Wanda: . . .  
  
Pietro: ok I'm worried, she's depressed and writing. is this safe?  
  
Shinigami Daimou: of course this will bring me out of my depression.  
  
Pietro: I meant for us.  
  
Shinigami Daimou:* shrugs*  
  
Shinigami Daimou: oh this is also a Wandd. (Wanda/Todd)  
  
Wanda: haven't you tortured me enough?  
  
Todd: emit it; you can't get enough of me  
  
Wanda: *Glares at Shinigami Daimou* I. Hate. You.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Camp Green Lake is a dry, ugly, lakeless, hellhole. That is my point of view.  
  
There might have been a lake. Or the people that named it were sickos. Probably the later. Even if there was a lake at one time it's long gone, now. So was the town that depended on it. Lucky them  
  
More joy; it is only a lovely 98% in the oh-so-scarce shade. Let me elaborate on that elusive shade, you see the only shade was under two, withered, ancient, tiny, oak trees. Wonderful. Behind that is a cabin, marking it as forbidden property. The wolverine owns the cabin, the wolverine owns the shade, and the wolverine owns us. we are forbidden, by the wolverine, to sit in the shade. Re: wonderful.  
  
Too make camp the cats meow we have lots of, lovely, 'creatures'. I'm not just referring to the campers. We got rattlesnakes and scorpions, but they don't bother you if you don't them. If they bite you, you don't die, infact, you get to rest for two whole days.  
  
Now the yellow-spotted lizard is a totally different story. If it gets a hold of you, your death will surly be slow and painful. Always. If you're bitten bye one of them, go sit in the shade. Nothing can get you now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please R&R. If you have a constructive flame, send it. I'll enjoy it. I'm posting updates in the way the chs. are in the book, so they are short. 


	2. 2

Holes  
  
Disclaimer: guess  
  
Thanks to JessieHeart, My first and only reviewer! Jessie, I thought I was doing it too diff., but I'll take your advice and keep it more diff. I'm also on the lookout for rabid lawyers.  
  
Warning: do not think that you can read this, tell your teacher you read the book, take a test, then expect to pass!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You must be thinking "wow we've found hell on earth." Or not. You might even (if I'm lucky.) be thinking "why would anyone go there?". Probably not seeing how most of you might have read the thing.  
  
Well back to "why would any one go there?". I have no clue. (*Wanda pops up* yes you do!) Oops. Yes I do. It is another one of those camps for incredibly bad mutants that have, really, done nothing but politicians need an excuse to torture mutants and put them in wanna-be concentration camps.  
  
The theory of this camp was if you take bad mutants and make them dig in the hot sun they will become good mutants. supposedly.  
  
While must mutants were given no choice, our dear, cussin', Wanda did, it was this or the asylum, again. She chose this, obviously  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry 'bout the length, but the chappy was this short.  
  
JessieHeart: was this diff. enough? 


	3. 3

Holes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them yet, but I'm looking on eBay, they have everything on eBay!  
  
I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Thanks  
  
~ JessieHeart - I'm completely turning the ending to fit my psychoness. So would I, but for the sake of the story we'll have to go w/ the camp. I'll try for both Lance and Pietro to show up.  
  
~ Key - yes it is and to make up for that I'll try to update faster.  
  
~ Erin - I'll try to update faster so you'll find out. I like the book too.  
  
~ hyper_ducky - I'm considering combining the short chapters, so many people are asking for longer chaps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wanda was alone on the bus, well not really. There was a bus driver and a guard. The guard had a rifle. Did the not hear about her powers? That rifle was pointless. Then again, her hands were, uncomfortly, tied, completely immobile, behind her back and chained to here seat.  
  
The worst part was it was hot, really hot and, being a prisoner, they had no intention of givening her any.  
  
She had been placed at the back of the bus, far away as possible from the driver and guard, without being outside the bus.  
  
She carried a bag with soap, toothbrush, ect. The weirdest thing she had been given was a comb. For god's sake her hair was barely long enough to comb, she never combed her hair! She also carried a diary, a gift from her weirdo anger-management consoler. After her sentence was up she had to present the full diary to her consoler, in place of their sessions.  
  
This was boring, there was nothing to see. Wait there was dessert, lots of it and rocks. Joy.  
  
Wanda had never been to camp. Big surprise, she was in a mental asylum most of her life, what did you expect? She never wanted to go. Not even when her brother Pietro went, before her asylum days. Maybe she'd make friends her consoler, we need a name here how 'bout . Anode, had suggested. Wanda laughed at the idea. She never had friends, the asylum didn't think that would be good for the other patients, they were sorta' good, Wanda was the worst of all of them. And she was scary, very scary. She scared one little girl so badly she had ran of and called the cops.  
  
The same day Wanda was arrested.  
  
Wanda was a good kid. Right. She started laughing at the idea, this scared the bus drive and the guard so bad, they almost crashed into a giant boulder.  
  
She was put in the asylum for no reason and this crime was one she hadn't committed.  
  
She blamed it on her father; every thing was his fault one way or another. This time it was his curse, placed on him by a vengeful gypsy. He stole a pig she cursed his ass. Not literally of course.  
  
Now she could hear a song, one her father sung to her, the only thing he did right, put her to sleep.  
  
"If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs,  
"The bark on the tree was jus a little bit softer."  
While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,  
He cries to the moo-oo-oon  
"If only, if only"  
  
Her father sang it in polish, the in English, it wasn't an exact translation, but it was close enough.  
  
Her father was a ruler, of a small group of mutants. To be ruler you need many things; firepower, people, endurance, and luck he had all of that, except luck.  
  
Her brother was cursed too. This made her feel a little better. Infact all of her father's followers were cursed. This was as close to a happy thought, besides killing, as she got.  
  
His bad luck started as soon as he reached the shores of America, he couldn't get a job, his first wife and daughter died in a fire, when he did make a fortune, in the stocks; with metal, he headed towards California and was robbed by the outlaw Mischievous Mystique. Then his second wife found out he was a mutant, then, later, left him with a pair of 6 year old twins.  
  
If he hadn't stole that pig she probably would have gotten a controllable power, and would have lived in California, not in an insane asylum. Or not, that just be fate enjoying themselves.  
  
Any way it all lead to her arrest. For a crime she hadn't committed. But it was the curse that made them not believe her.  
  
By now, after the trip down memory highway, the road had become bumpy, then jarring because the paved road ended a mile back.  
  
She was impressed when she first heard the story of how magneto was robed by Mischievous Mystique, she was little at the time remember. It was cool to hear about being robbed by a famous criminal.  
  
Magneto wasn't really kissed by Mischievous Mystique, as was her trademark. That would have been cool. Mischievous Mystique only kissed people she was going to kill. She robbed him and left him in the desert, something Wanda still hasn't forgiven Mischievous Mystique for, why couldn't she have kissed and killed him!?  
  
"He was lucky he survived." reminded pietro.  
  
Wanda always replied "I hate Mischievous Mystique for letting him."  
  
The bus stopped and the guard stood up and proclaimed, "Welcome to camp Green Lake."  
  
There was no lake and it was far from green.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was much longer and was one chapter too.  
  
Plz r&r. 


End file.
